Robert Winckler
Biography Character: Bobby Winckler Birthday: February 12, 1927 Place of Birth: Chicago, Illinois Date of Death: December 28, 1989 Place of Death: Woodland Hills, California First Short: Pay As You Exit Last Short: Football Romeo Number of Shorts: 8 History: Sometimes credited as Robert Winkler, Robert Winckler was a prolific child actor from the Twenties to the Forties with a handful of Our Gang appearances. He appeared in over eighty other feature films and over two hundred radio shows with many of the stars of the "Golden Age of Hollywood." He got his start as an actor at Hal Roach Studios with a letter of introduction from Mildred Harris-Chaplin, the wife of Charlie Chaplin. The Hal Roach comedies were only the beginning of his career, and he went on to appear in big Hollywood classics, such as "Sullivan's Travels," considered by many as one of the top one-hundred movies of all time. He had eighty on-screen acting credits, as well as over two hundred radio show credits, during through the '30s and '40s. As an adult after World War 2, he was an entertainment lawyer for many of the people he had worked with in Hollywood, including Alfalfa Switzer's father, Frank Anacola, Adam West, [[George McFarland|George Spanky McFarland]] and Billy Barty. He married and had two children, Patricia Winckler and director/producer William Winckler. Sadly, he passed away in 1989. List of Shorts * Pay As You Exit * General Spanky * Glove Taps * Hearts Are Thumps * The Pigskin Palooka * Mail And Female * Our Gang Follies Of 1938 * Football Romeo Other Projects * Flying Aces * The Life Of Knute Rockne * City For Conquest * Vigilante Law * Men of Boys Town * Edison, The Man * Waterloo Bridge * While America Sleeps * Blue Montana Skies * Cherokee Strip * The Lone Rider * Border Renegades * Daredevils of the Red Circle * Wilcat Of Tucson * Life with Henry * These Glamour Girls * Wagons Roll By Night * Keeping Company * Sullivan's Travels * Mr. Motto's Vacation * This Gun For Hire * Gun Code * Bad Men of Missouri * Forty Little Mothers * Boys Town * The Feudmaker * The Courage Of Tex Ryan * I Am A Criminal * The Strange Case of Dr. Meade * A Day At The Circus * Five Of A Kind * Sidewalks of New York * The Man In Blue * King Of the Newsboys * Pals Of The Pecos * Dangerous Holiday * New Boys Home * Lucky Devils * Incindary Blonde * Vilgilante Lady * Vigilante War * Vigilante Law * Professor Beware * Weather Wizards * Captain Fury * Banes In Arms * Touchdown * Gladiator * The Iron Major * Pride Of The yankees * Lady Luck * City Streets * Riders of Pasco Basin * Criss Cross * American Romance * Captain And The Kids (voice only) * I Wanna be a Sailor (voice only) * Scrappy (voice only) * Foolish Bunny (voice only) * Bambi (voice only) * Big Town - with Edward G. Robinson (radio career) * LUX Radio Theater * Gulf Stream Guid Show * Bob Hope's Pepsodent Radio Show * Amos & Andy Radio Show * Lucky Strike - Your Hit Parade Radio Show * Gene Autry's Wrigley Doublemint Gum Radio Show * Al Jolson's Radio Show * The Jack Benny Radio Show ---- Category: Our Gang Semi-Regular Category: Male Rascals Category: Deceased Rascals Category: Over Five Shorts